The Lift
by superfangirlnes
Summary: Just a short fanfic on when Percy, Annabeth, Carter , and Sadie all meet in an elevator. Story better than summery. On hiatus until I get a chance to write.
1. Chapter 1

**The lift**

** Just a small fanfic that I came up with late at night. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sadie pov**  
**

"Carter," I hissed. "Come on! Zia's waiting! You don't want to make your new girlfriend upset, do you?"

"I'm coming!" My brother called back to me. " Why are you so excited? I thought you didn't like Zia?"

"Hello! That was her shabti. We're actually good friends now. Infact, we have been talking for a while now."

"Y-you have?" Carter stuttered. " What about?"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell her that many emberasing stories about you." Carter's face paled.

"Oh, I'm teasing you. Now come on." We rushed into the elevator and hit the 27 button. As I looked around the elevator I noticed another couple in the elevator with us. They were wearing the oddest clothing (Well, maybe not the oddest seeing as I'm the girl who wears the linen pajamas). They were wearing what looked like armor. Of course, I wouldn't know what type of armor it was, you'd have to talk to my brother, the walking wikipeidia. He'd probably know. The girl had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes while the boy had wind blown black hair and sea green eyes. They were both fairly tanned.

The boy leaned down and whispered something into the girl's ear, and in return, she nodded and smiled. I noticed the boy was playing with what looked like a ballpoint pen. The girl had her hand on... was that a dagger?! How in Ra's name did she get that past security? I decided to notify Carter so if she decided to attack, he could summon his kopesh from the duat.

"Carter." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" He hissed at me.

"Look. That girl's got a dagger!"

"So?"

"So, I thought that you might want to know in case she decides to pull the knife on us. That way you can just be ready to summon your sword if you need it."

"Are you, Sadie Kane, actually thinking before doing?"

"Ha ha, very funny." I snarked " If she decide to pull that knife than I'm not protecting you. You're on your own."

Ding! The doors opened to reveal Zia Rashid standing with her staff and wand at the ready. We nodded politely to the other two people and hurried out of the elevator. The doors shut behind us, removing the couple from view.

"What was that about? You looked ready to run at a moments notice?" Zia said.

"Its a long story, and for once Sadie planned ahead!" Carter said, trying to get hher attention.

Zia gasped. "Well then, I must here this story. It sounds thrilling." And we told her everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lift  
Hey guys! I've decided that I'm going to write a chapter for each persons pov. I've already done Sadie, and this chapter is in Annabeth's pov.****Then I'll do Carter's and after that, Percy's. But, really. Do you think I should do a chappy from Zia's point of view? Tell me your opinion in a review.**

Chapter 2  
Annabeth's pov

"Percy, our meeting on Olympus is in 10 minutes and if we're late, you're explaining why to the gods." I said as I dragged my boyfriend into the waiting elevator.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! No need to crush my arm in the process." Percy complained. I let go and turned on him. He stepped back in surprise at my sudden action. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

"You're lucky you're cute, Seaweed Brain." I finally said. He sighed with relief. "Now come on."

We finally stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors began to close, two other people dashed into the car. The girl had blonde hair with red streaks and had the air of royalty. The boy was dark skinned, had curly hair, and had the same air of royalty. Of course, he didn't seem that royal since he was dressed like a junior professor. The girl was dressed better with her black tank top, leather jacket, jeans , and combat boots.

The girl punched the 27th button and went back to stand next to her companion. The girl looked me up and down, then looked at Percy. I could sense something was different about these two, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It made me uneasy. Suddenly, Percy whispered something in my ear.

"You okay?"he asked. I smiled and nodded.

With out thinking, I started to play with the hilt of my dagger. The girl saw it, paled, then began a whispered conversation with the boy. All I heard was something about a kopesh, and a duat. If I remembered correctly, a kopesh was an egyptian sword. I also remember reading something about a duat in egyptian mythology. O gods. The last thing I needed was for the egyptian gods to be real. I have enough gods to worry about.

Finally, the doors opened and the two kids stepped out to meet with a pretty girl who had mid-length black hair. The doors closed and headed up to the 600th floor.

"That was odd." Percy said as we stepped out of the elevator and made our way to the meeting.

** Well, if you want me to update faster, you should R&R! Please, hit the blue button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lift**

**Thank you to Dezzypoo101 and TheDaughterofAphrodite for reviewing. For TheDaughterofAphrodite, I will make sure that this chapter is funny. This time, its mostly going to be inside of Percy's head. I will not be doing a Carter one.I have thought about it and decided against it, because I will be doing a continuation of this story later.  
**

Percy's pov

I frowned.

"Percy, we have to go." my girlfriend Annabeth said. I leaned against the dock and looked at her. Her blonde curls gleamed in the sunshine and I felt my resolve crumbling under her piercing stare. It was a hot summer's day and I was cooling off in the lake. I laughed at her and floated on my back. She sighed and shook her head. "Percy, come on."

I shook my head and , I dove underwater and kept swimming. I Imagined Annabeth standing on the docks, waiting for my return. And whan I would return, she would...

Oh gods. I did not think this through. Yes, Annabeth would be waiting calmly and patiently on the docks, but, she would be waiting to kill me. I had better get up there and take care of this now before it gets out of hand.

I let my head go above the surface and saw her waiting. How could I stop her from killing me? I knew! I floated under the docks and waited. Just as Annabeth was about to leave, I had a giant wave crash into her, sweeping her off of the docks and into the lake. She screamed as she tumbled.

When she finally rose back to the surface I burst out laughing. Annabeth glared.

"Perseus Jackson, I am going to kill you." She said angrily. I just laughed harder because a.) when I'm in the water, I'm practically invincible and, b.) I hve the curse of Achillies .

Annabeth just walked out of the water and made her way up the beach. Was the great Annabeth Chase really walking away from a fight?

She went over to a clump of bushes and moved them aside to reveal a a lever. She smirked at me and forced the lever down with all her might. There was a pause that was filled with a clicking noise before I was thrust into the air...

**To be continued...**

_**Okay guys. You know how this works. You want updates, you review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got 13 reviews! This is so great! Thanks so much guys! So my friend told me too update this story and I got a great idea so here is the new chappy.** **Enjoy!** _

Annabeth pov

I fell backwards into the sand dune, I was laughing so hard. The look on Percy's face, priceless! The fact that he now is stuck in a tree, now that's just too hilarious. When I finally recovered from my laughing fit, I made my way to the base of the willow tree with only the occasional burst of giggles here and there. I was able to keep it together until I looked up at my disgruntled boyfriend and lost it all over again.

" Ha ha. Very funny." He said from the tree. " I'm never messing with you again."

" That's what you always say, Seaweed Brain." I retorted.

" Ya, but I haven't ended up in tree before because of it. Speaking of which, could you help me get down?"

I laughed. " You're a big boy, you can climb down all by yourself ." Percy groaned.

"I can't. I'm stuck."

" You're useless. Completely useless." I said as climbed up the tree with my dagger. When I reached him, I noticed that he was really tangled up. With a few swipes of my blade, the bonds were cut. And Percy fell to the ground. As he fell,I heard him scream like a little girl. I sat there, shocked for a few seconds before I lost it for the second time that day. Percy glanced up at me, confused.

" The mighty Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus, son of the sea god, just screamed as he fell out of a tree after being freed by his girlfriend from its clutches. " I began to laugh again, this time, so hard , that I fell out of the tree and began to tumble towards the ground.

**_I'm sorry its so short , but I didn't have alot of time to write. School is being crazy and Chrismas is next week so I barely have any time to myself. Merry Christmas , guys! _**

**_R and R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Baaack! Did you miss me? I just have one thing I need to get out of my system before I start. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS GOES FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! I WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!**

**That said, I don't want anyone stealing my ideas, got it? Good. Now read on!**

Annabeth pov

I screamed as I fell from my perch in the tree. Just before I hit the ground, I was caught by something. Not a person, but a net. Of course, I had forgotten that I had placed nets there to catch anybody who fell. Percy just stared at me as I climbed out of the net and dusted off my clothes. I glared at him and made my way back to my cabin where I changed into my armor. I exited soon after and saw that Percy had done the same. I shook my head at him, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the stables. He grinned at me goofily and I glared at him again.

"Don't think that you're off the hook. You're just lucky that we have to be somewhere." Percy hopped on Blackjack's back with a grin and helped me up. Then we were off.

We were getting close to Manhattan when the cow came flying at us. Blackjack swerved out of the way just in time and Percy and I held on for dear life.'"

"What in the name of my unholy uncle was that?" Percy gasped. He peeked over the side and saw our old friend, the minotaur. Percy uttered a greek curse and urged Blackjack to go faster. Our pegasus was doing pretty well, that is until we got hit with another cow. Blackjack spun out of control and we went crashing to the ground. We landed in a heap in a clearing and my vision went black.

Moments later I heard a groan from across the clearing."Annabeth?"

"I'm over here ,Seaweed Brain."

"You okay?" His concerned face lingered inches away from my face. I nodded and he helped me up. I looked around for Blackjack. Percy answered my unasked question.

" I sent him back to camp. He had a pretty nasty cut on his back. Besides, we aren't that far away." We both jumped as we heard the minotaur bellow behind us."Time to go!"

"Yep." I agreed. And we started on our way to the Empire State Building being chased by the stupid monster.

Sadie pov

I blame the haunted yogurt shop. This day started like every other. Training inmates and such. Then, Carter wanted to get some fro-yo before we met up with Zia again at the Empire State Building. So I agreed. That was my first mistake. We went into the fro-yo place right by Brooklyn House and we walked up to the counter. The place was dimly lit and the only thing that we could see was the different kinds of fro-yo. It was odd that the place was dark, beacause from the outside, the place looked bright and busy. This place was empty and gloomy.

"Carter, I don't like it." I whispered to him.

"I agree, let's get out of here." He tried to open the door but, surprise, surprise, it had locked behind us. I pulled out my wand and said," Ha-di!"

Nothing. Great. We were trapped in a dark, empty fro-yo store. This sucked majorly. So of course, I wasn't surprised at all when some demons appeared out of the back room. I glanced at my brother, who had his kopesh at the ready. I pulled out my staff and we attacked. We took down about half of the demons in no time. Carter chopped through them quickly by using Horus logic (hit your opponent until they fall, repeat if necessary) and I summoned a spell that blew them up. I also blew up the windows in the process so we were able to make a run for it when more and more demons came flooding towards us.

We ran towards the Empire State Building as fast as we could. We had to meet up with Zia anyways. So we came streaking down the street jst as we noticed two other people running for thier lives too. They were rather shinny but at the time, I didn't care. We got to the doors at the same time and what do you know, it was the weirdo couple from before. I glanced behind them and almost jumped out of my skin. Chasing them was a huge cow dude! I knew that I should recognize it but, really. Do you think that I would just stand there on the battlefeild, thinking "Hmmmmm? I wonder who he is? I should remember." Yeah, fat chance.

We all rushed inside and made a beeline for the elevator. Carter and I slid to the floor as the girl placed an access key into the slot and we began to go up. Carter and I stared at tham and they stared at us. Finally, Carter said something to break the awkward silence.

"Minotaur?" The couple nodded. Then the girl said,"Army?"

"Demons." Carter sighed,annoyed. Then the boy spoke up."How can you see the monster?"

"Monster? You mean the cow dude?" I blurted. Everyone looked at me. The guy smiled. The girl frowned. Oh gods of Egypt, she was going to be just like Zia's shabti. Speaking of shabtis...

I cracked open my magic bag and peaked inside."Hey shabti, You got enough air in there?"

A tiny voice replied with a curt "No!" I shook my head.

"Shame." I closed my case and looked back at the couple who were stairing at me, dumbfounded."What?"

Carter face palmed. The girl looked at me with a look like I was crazy. The boy looked a little freaked out. Then the doors dinged open. The couple stepped onto the floating slab of stone and the girl beconed to us. Oh gods.

** Will they be able to leave the elevator? You'll have to review to find out. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got three more reviews! Yay! Here is your next chapter, as promised.**

_Previously..._

_ Then the doors dinged open. The couple stepped onto the floating slab of stone and the girl beckoned to us. Oh gods. _

* * *

Carter pov

I looked at Sadie to see if she was going to go. When she saw my expression, she scoffed and began to walk forwards. WHAM! An invisible force prevented her from stepping off the elevator. She stumbled backwards a bit,stunned from the sudden impact. It didn't take her long to recover and in no time she had her staff and wand out and was trying spell after spell on the barrier.

"W'peh!" Sadie cried as she pushed against the invisible wall with all of her might. That didn't work. I summoned my sword and began hacking away at it. Finally, Sadie turned to me with a calm expression on her face. That scared me.

"Carter, dearest brother. I think it's time that we called for help from our friends." She tapped the side of her head. It took me all of five seconds to understand what she ment.

"Sadie Kane, you're a genius!" I said to her in shock.

"I know. "She replied with a smirk. She then closed her eyes in concentration. So did I.

_Horus, you in_ _there? _I thought. Over the past couple of months, we had regained contact so it was easier to talk to him. _Carter, what is it that you want? Do you need me to lend you my strength to meet up with Miss. Zia Rashid again?_

I mentally glared at the god. He could be so irritating sometimes. _No. I just need to break a barrier and I need your help._

_Breaking a barrier? Surly you can do that yourself. But , if you insist..._

I immediately felt the god's power flow through me. I had to admit, I liked the feeling.

Sadie turned to me, staff at the ready. She grinned at me devilishly. She then turned to the open elevator doors and placed her palm on the barrier. Except, there was none. Sadie tumbled out of the elevator and went sliding over the edge into the open air. The couple who had invited us screamed and ran over to the edge. Just as they reached it, the girl screamed again as a large beautiful bird came soaring up. A kite. Not the type with string, the bird kind. When the bird transformed back into my sister, the couple started to back away slowly. I didn't want to fall either, so I transformed into a hawk and flew over to join them.

"Who..who are you people?" the girl asked. Sadie spread her arms wide and announce, " I am Sadie Kane, Eye os Isis, Magician of the House of Life, Neice of the great Chief Lector Amos Kane, and Daughter of Osiris, King of the Dead! Oh, and That's my brother Carter." She pointed at me as an after thought. I glared at her. Oh if looks could kill.

**Short chappy, I know. I've been sick this past week. I'll try to make the next chappy longer. 5 more reviews and I'll update faster. **


	7. A N Rest in peace Dakota

**This weekend, a classmate of mine passed away. His name was Dakota Hallaway. **

**Rest in peace Dakota. We love you.**

**Now, a lot of you have been asking how he passed. I am not sure if I am able to release the details, but I appreciate your concern. :) I did know him and I would call him a friend. He was one of the nicest people I've ever met. We will miss you Dakota! I miss seeing you everyday, its lonely in the morning before school without seeing you. :(**

**Good bye Dakota!**

**Also, for those of you who were wondering, I do go to school in Canada. Walkerville Collegiate High School.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry for going so long without a chapter but I've been busy with a bunch of stuff in life. I hope I can update faster. Enjoy!**

_"Who..who are you people?" the girl asked. Sadie spread her arms wide and announce, " I am Sadie Kane, Eye os Isis, Magician of the House of Life, Niece of the great Chief Lector Amos Kane, and Daughter of Osiris, King of the Dead! Oh, and That's my brother Carter." She pointed at me as an after thought. I glared at her. Oh if looks could kill._

* * *

Carter pov

I rolled my eyes at my sister. She could be so self-centered sometimes. " I'm Carter Kane, Eye of Horus, Magician of the house of Life, Nephew of th great Chief Lector Amos Kane, and Son of Osiris, Lord of the Dead. Who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon,and Savior of Olympus." The surfer dude said. "And this is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Mount Olympus."

"Those gods you mentioned, they aren't Roman or Greek are they?" the girl asked. " What nationality are they?"

"Egyptian." Saidie and I said together. "The ones you mentioned, they're Greek right?"

The girl nodded grimly. I looked from person to person and on all of our faces was written,"Oh crap".

Sadie pov

Great. Just great. This is just whatwe need. Another whack of gods. This was going to be fun to deal with.

Percy pov

Of course. First I find out Greek gods are real. Then the Romans. Now Egyptian! Honestly, next thing you know, they'll be saying that the Norse gods are real. **(Hello Thor!)**

Annabeth pov

I should have seen this coming. There was bound to be even more gods. This was going to cause so many problems.

**Short chappy. I'm sorry but I'm tired! I went on my computer just to type this because I love my readers so much! I hope you review! I need ideas! I have twitter so you can follow me and will give you updates on what chapter I'm working on. I can also discuss upcoming ideas with you. Username is erzascarlet57. Follow me!**


End file.
